


But In His Mind There Can Be No Sin

by ashadowonthewall



Series: Ragnarok Rising [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Canon - Movie, Doomed Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers post-movie fic. Loki is imprisoned and Thor can't stand to see him suffer. </p><p>Title of the piece is taken from <i>"You Don't Know What Love Is"</i> by The White Stripes. Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But In His Mind There Can Be No Sin

Thor stood there, watching his brother – the monster he once called his brother – behind the glass of the cell where Loki sat, his hands cuffed behind him and the scold’s bridle still fitted around his mouth. 

The look of anguish and humiliation on Loki’s face made Thor’s heart hurt, but he ignored the feeling. He knew he couldn’t free him, at least not until the trial. And he knew that if he removed the bridle, Loki would poison everyone’s mind with his lies again.

All the anger he felt for Loki hadn’t faded away immediately. And yet there was still the guilt. He wanted to set him free, he wanted to hold him in his arms, hug him and kiss him like he did when they were young. But he knew that he couldn’t. He knew he’d be a fool to trust Loki ever again.

In his heart, he hoped that All-Father would should his brother mercy, possibly even amnesty, so long as Thor could keep him by his side. He thought perhaps if Loki would surrender to him; let Thor take him as his prisoner then all would be forgotten. It was a momentary thought because when Loki looked back up at him Thor saw the hatred in his brother’s eyes and it killed whatever minute-long dream he had of the two of them being happy together.

His hand found the glass; Thor looked down at Loki and felt a tear in his eye. Loki only looked away, and it hurt so much to see him like this, so broken and full of contempt. It wasn’t the brother he once knew when they were young.

“I love you, Loki,” Thor whispered, knowing that Loki could still hear him. 

No reply behind the glass, not even a nod. Loki kept his eyes away from Thor, and Thor knew then that it was time to leave. 

He didn’t look back when he walked away from the cell, because he knew it wouldn’t be the last time. He also knew that every time he’d come to see Loki, it wouldn’t get any easier.

Perhaps, this was as much mercy as his brother deserved.


End file.
